NCIS : Projet Secret
by valelsa46
Summary: <html><head></head>Une affaire qui se termine sur un point mort, un couple, un drame ; est-ce lier ? J'en dis pas plus ...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est ma première fanfic sur NCIS-LA. Donc si vous voulez une suite, dîtes le moi.

Chapitre 1 : Pour un jour de plus ensemble sur la terre.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la ville de LA. La vie reprenait son cours comme chaque jour, la circulation se faisant de plus en plus dense.

Un réveil qui sonne, deux amoureux transit blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Hum, c'est déjà l'heure ! S'exclama-t-il encore endormi.

- Euh non, en faite l'heure est passé. Remarqua-t-elle en se levant rapidement et de filer vers la douche.

- Kens ! Et mon bisou du matin ? Quémanda-t-il en lui courant après.

- Viens le chercher ! Clama-t-elle, alors qu'il était juste derrière.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, puis déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme y laissant sur son passage des tonnes de baisers fiévreux.

- Deeks, ont est vraiment à la bourre. Dit-elle sans vraiment lutter.

- Autant avoir une bonne raison, dans ce cas. Affirma-t-il, avant que la jeune femme ne rende totalement les armes.

A l'OPS

Callen et Sam étaient arrivés depuis presque une heure. Le retard de leurs deux jeunes collègues ne les étonnaient guère, même s'il commençait à se faire long. Chose qu'Hetty ne manquera certainement pas de remarquer. Lorsque les retardataires firent enfin leurs apparitions, les regards lourd de sous-entendus auxquels ils eurent droit suffirent a les mettre en condition.

Ok, ils l'avaient bien cherchés après tout. Pensa Deeks. A cet instant, Hetty pointa le bout de son nez, surprenant tout le monde par son arrivée discrète, comme à son habitude.

- Vous êtes très en retard, jeune gens. Fit-elle remarquer aux intéressés.

- C'est ma faute Hetty, le réveil n'était pas à l'heure. S'excusa Kensi.

Chose qui fit rire Callen et Sam qui n'en croyaient pas un mot, pourtant c'était un peu vrai. Deeks ne dit rien et se dirigea vers son bureau. Eric les interpella, à ce moment-là.

- Nouvelle mission les gars ! Annonça-t-il

Kensi et Deeks ont tout juste eu le temps de poser leurs sacs et de suivre les autres dans la salle des opérations. Nell était déjà là et salua tout le monde rapidement avant que ne débute les explications.

- Cette nuit, le professeur de Mathématique à l'université, Randall Simmons à été retrouvé mort chez-lui. Déclara Eric.

- Professeur ! Clama Kensi. Mais en quoi ça nous concerne ?

- Il était prof depuis cinq ans mais avant il travaillait pour le renseignement Américain, la DIA. Répondit Nell.

- D'accord mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on doit s'en occuper. Il avait rendu son tablier, non ? Contra Deeks.

- En effet, mais comme il a été décapité nous pensons que sa mort a pour cause de son passé. Répliqua Hetty.

- Vous pensez que son identité secrète a pu être découverte ? Demanda G.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et que ça pourrait être le cas pour d'autres espions ? Enchaîna Sam.

Elle hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Il faut rapidement trouver le coupable ou nous pourrions perdre beaucoup d'espions encore en mission, que nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de prévenir. Ajouta-t-elle.

- D'accord Sam et moi on va aller à la DIA et Deeks et Kensi vous allez chez Simmons. Ordonna G

- Ils ne vous diront rien agent Callen. Mr Beale et Melle Jones ont déjà commencer à pirater leurs fichiers.

- Que fait-on alors ? Questionna Sam.

- Comme je l'ai dit Mr Beale et Melle Jones se sont chargés des investigations et elles se sont avérés prospère. Vous voyez ? Enfin oui, je pense que vous comprenez. Bref, un membre actif de la DIA Matthew Barclay a discuté au téléphone avec notre victime, il y a moins d'une semaine et depuis plus de nouvelle ; il a complètement disparu. La DIA a fait appel à nous pour remettre la main dessus parce qu'a vrai dire, ils pensent que c'est lui l'assassin.

- Ils ne peuvent plus gérer les leurs ? Questionna G.

- Eh bien disons que Simmons n'est pas leur priorité et que visiblement nous avons plus de chance de le retrouver. Souffla Nell sans convictions.

- Du coup nous avons longuement cherché, Barclay possède une maison sur la plage à 7 Km d'ici, elle est enregistré sous une de ses couvertures d'espions. Je doute fortement qu'il y soit mais avec un peu de chance il aura laisser des indices. La maison contient un sous-sol, vu les plans je dirais qu'il se trouve en dessous du salon. Renchérit Eric.

- La DIA vous a confié ses noms d'empreint ? S'étonna Kensi.

- Sûrement pas, on a dû se débrouiller tout seul. Grommela Nell.

C'est ainsi que Deeks et Kensi se rendirent chez Simmons et G et Sam chez Barclay enfin Travis Palmer, nom inscrit sur le titre de propriété.La victime habitait une belle maison située dans un quartier résidentielle, l'intérieur était sobre mais manquait néanmoins de personnalité. Kensi et Deeks ont fouillés partout même dans les recoins qui aurait pu cacher un contre-fond, mais après deux heures, ils furent obligés d'admettre qu'ils avaient fait choux blanc. Si Simmons conservait des traces de son passé quelques part, ce n'était pas chez lui. Ils sont retournés à l'OPS où leurs collègues venaient juste de revenir avec un nombre conséquent de document retrouvé chez le suspect.

Ils y passèrent tous la nuit pour enfin tombé sur des données de localisation géographique et l'heure d'un rendez-vous qui était prévue pour le lendemain ; le jour même puisque leur découverte fut très tôt le matin. Il y avait aussi un bloc note remplis de code qu'il fallait déchiffré ce à quoi Eric et Nell se sont attelés. Pour au final découvrir que Simmons était sur le point de dénoncer Barclay mais de quoi cela restait un mystère. En tout cas, c'était un bon mobile pour le meurtre. Après qu'ils aient tous débriefer, les quatre agents étaient prêt à partir en planque sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, Barclay faisait son apparition sur les lieux, un homme le rejoignit mais il était impossible de l'identifier, il donna quelque chose à Matthew et reparti aussi vite. Alors que Sam, G, Kensi et Deeks intervenaient, leurs voiture explosèrent les propulsant plus loin. Heureusement, il n'avait rien, malheureusement l'homme mystérieux s'était fait la malle et Barclay était à terre raide mort.

Cela mettait un réel point mort à l'enquête. Sam était furax et le fit bien sentir en revenant à l'OPS après qu'il soit tous passer à l'hôpital faire un examen de routine. Ils avaient appris que la maison de Barclay était en feu après une grosse explosion ; il ne restait plus rien.

- Non mais je rêve ! La DIA refuse de coopérer avec nous mais on doit quand même risquer notre peau pour les aider ! S'énerva Sam. Et puis au final pour rien !

- Si nous ne les aidons pas, c'est le pays tout entier qui sera en danger Monsieur Hannah. Le légiste a appelé, notre suspect a succombé à une crise cardiaque. L'enquête s'arrête là, vous devriez tous rentrez chez vous pour vous reposez. Conseilla la petite directrice.

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Kensi et Deeks se regardèrent chacun pensant à la même chose, ils partirent les premiers. Sam suivie rapidement. Nell et Eric étaient toujours dans leur antre de Geek accompli. Et G, qui se retrouva seul en profita pour terminer son rapport.

- Monsieur Callen ! Que faites-vous encore là ?

- Cette histoire n'est pas finie Hetty et je note tout de suite ce dont je me souviens.

Elle ne répondit rien se contentant d'hausser les épaules, après tout si ça pouvait le rassurer.

Maison de Deeks.

- Décidément bizarre cette affaire, c'est louche je trouve. Dit-il

- Hum-hum mais c'est terminé et j'ai une autre idée en tête. Sourit-elle en s'approchant délicatement.

- Oh tu es vraiment gourmande, Kens ! Clama-t-il en l'entraînant vers la chambre.

Après avoir passé un sulfureux, inoubliable, intense et magnifique moment, qu'on pourrait aussi qualifier d'excitant. Ils se levèrent affamés et commandèrent des pizzas a mangés devant la télé. Ils étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre quand un téléphone sonna.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant la mine de son amant.

- Le LAPD, ils veulent me voir mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Et ça t'angoisse. Tu ne fais plus partie de la police, tu n'est pas obligé d'y aller.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu vas quand même le faire.

- Tu le sais.

Oui elle le savait, le connaissant parfaitement ; il irait pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

- C'est dans une heure. Ajouta-t-il.

- Quoi ! Ils ne peuvent pas attendre demain ? S'agaça-t-elle.

- Dit toi que une fois que ce sera fait on pourra être enfin tranquille. Je vais leur faire comprendre que je ne bosse plus pour eux. Affirma-t-il en se levant.

- D'accord mais tu reviens vite. Lui fit-elle promettre.

- Toujours, princesse !

Il l'embrassa et sortit. Elle resta là devant la télé, il venait juste de partir et pourtant, il lui manquait déjà. Monty sauta sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur sa cuisse en signe compatissant. Elle sourit et se plongea dans son émission mais très vite le sommeil l'a gagna. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla la nuit était tombé et elle avait mal au dos d'avoir dormi assise mais surtout Deeks n'était pas là, parce que si c'était le cas, il l'aurait porté au lit. Elle bondit sur son téléphone pour y découvrir un texto.

- "Je dois passer voir un vieil indic, je serais pas long ; je t'aime"

- Pas long ! Pas long ! S'écria-t-elle toute seule face au silence de la nuit.

Il avait envoyé son message une heure après être parti et n'était pas revenu. Le réveil indiquait 5h30, ça faisait donc presque 8 heures. Elle commença à paniquer tout en l'appelant mais pas de réponse ce qui ne fît qu'amplifier ses craintes. Le chien le sentit aussi et se mit a aboyer ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme, chose qui eut le mérite de la sortir de sa léthargie. Elle composa un autre numéro à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Allô ! Dit une voix endormi.

- Sam, je crois que Deeks a des problèmes ! Déclara-t-elle en pleure.

- J'arrive immédiatement.

15 minutes après Sam et G débarquèrent chez Deeks et trouvèrent Kensi qui marchait de long en large comme si le temps pouvait passer plus vite ainsi.

- Kensi ! Appela Sam. Explique-nous.

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire, le LAPD qui voulait le voir puis l'indic qu'il devait voir et l'heure qui avait tourné, puis l'absence de Deeks, ce n'était pas normal ; pas normal du tout.

A l'OPS

La tension était palpable, personne n'était parvenue a joindre le jeune homme, même Hetty qui semblait toujours tout savoir. Ils sont allés dans les locaux de la police pour en apprendre plus mais Deeks n'était pas très populaire là-bas, du moins pas dans le bon sens, et ils n'apprirent rien.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Deeks avait disparu.

... A suivre ...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Entre rage et chagrin

Merci pour vos coms, c'est ma première fic sur NCIS mais je crois que je l'ais déjà dit. Enfin bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous me suivrez toujours après l'avoir lue. Je ne veux pas trop en dire, ça nuirait à l'intrigue.

PS : Et pitié, pas taper ; tout ce qui arrive n'est pas vraiment ma faute !

Sauf, les fautes d'orthographe mais je fais de mon mieux pour que tout soit compréhensible... . Sur ce, bonne lecture !

...

A l'OSP

La tension était palpable, personne n'était parvenue a joindre le jeune homme, même Hetty qui semblait toujours tout savoir. Ils sont allés dans les locaux de la police pour en apprendre plus mais Deeks n'était pas très populaire là-bas, du moins pas dans le bon sens, et ils n'apprirent rien.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Deeks avait disparu.

Chapitre 2 : Entre rage et chagrin

Eric et Nell ont tout mis en oeuvre, localisation de son portable et de sa voiture mais, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Kensi semblait ailleurs, ce qui inquétait tout le monde ; elle était dans une bulle d'inertie et personne n'osait la sortir de sa torpeur. De toute façon, lui seul le pourrait.

Callen et Sam voulaient rester positif, il y avait de l'espoir mais un sentiment étrange au fond d'eux contrecarrait leur bonne volonté. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, ils apprirent qu'une voiture avait pris feu sur la jeté de Santa Monica, ils s'y rendirent immédiatement. Et la découverte de la voiture de Deeks enfonçait un peu plus l'idée qu'ils ne reverraient pas leur ami. Il n'y avait pas de corps à l'intérieur, c'était bon signe voulu se persuader Sam.

Ils sont retournés à l'OSP pour avertir les autres des dernières nouvelles, si ont peut appelé ça ainsi. Hetty était dans son bureau avec le lieutenant Bates et apparemment celui-ci passait un sale quart d'heure. Une fois partie, Callen et Sam sont allés dans le bureau de leur patronne pour savoir ce qui s'était dit.

- Hetty ! Est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose ? Interpella G, sortant la petite femme de ses pensées.

- Agent Callen ! Agent Hannah ! Le lieutenant Bates assure ne pas être au courant de la venue de l'agent Deeks dans les locaux du LAPD. Mais le message qu'il a reçu, provient du portable de celui-ci. Cependant, cet homme n'était pas en ville cette nuit et il affirme ne pas avoir emporté son téléphone destiné à son travail.

- Il y a des preuves de ce qu'il dit ? Soupçonna Sam

- Oui, le colonnel Grant était avec lui ; il s'avère qu'ils sont tous les deux de la même famille, par alliance. Et, c'était l'anniversaire du fils du colonnel hier, le neveu du lieutenant Bates. Il a des photos et des vidéo pour le prouver.

- Hetty, la voiture de Deeks a été retrouver en flamme sur la jetée. On ne sait pas où il peut-être, ni avec qui. Et personne n'a fait savoir qu'il le retenait en otage. Eric et Nell ont fait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais plus rien n'est de leur ressort et nous non plus finalement. Hetty, dîtes moi que vous avez une idée. Supplia G.

- J'aimerais Agent Callen, mais à l'heure actuelle je suis comme vous, démunie et c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que cela m'arrive.

Avec ces derniers mots Sam et G retournèrent à leurs bureaux. Si Hetty en était à ce point, alors la situation ne pouvait plus qu'être pire. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se résoudre a abandonné mais ils n'avaient nul part où chercher.

Le soir-même, Callen et G ont raccompagné Kensi chez elle. Ils voulaient rester mais elle leur affirma avoir besoin d'être seule. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée alors que tout deux attendaient qu'elle entre, lorsqu'un cri retentit. C'était Kensi, elle regardait vers le sol mais de là où ils étaient ne pouvaient pas voir quoi. Instantanément le pire s'insinua dans leurs esprits et ils sortirent la rejoindre pour s'apercevoir que le pire était là, devant leurs yeux.

Kensi se leva et rentra à toute vitesse suivie de près par Sam. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé mais déversa le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac aux toilettes. Sam mit ça sur le compte de l'horreur auquel, elle venait d'être confronter. Callen fixait le sol, son portable en main il composa le numéro tel un automate puis une voix se fit entendre.

- Agent Callen !

- Hetty, il est...nous sommes chez Kensi, Deeks est...Hetty, il est mort. Déclara-t-il non sans une certaine difficulté.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! Renchérit-elle.

G se retrouva seul face au corps de Marty, bon sang même ainsi il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait. Qu'allait-il advenir de Kensi ? Et de l'équipe ? Jamais, il n'aurait penser être aussi affecter mais les faits étaient là et G avait mal, mal d'avoir perdu un ami.

Hetty arriva sur les lieux 10 minutes plus tard, elle fut choquer à la vue de son agent dans cet état. Elle appela une ambulance chose que contre toute attente G avait été incapable de faire. Elle précisa notamment qu'il s'agissait de récupérer un corps mais qu'il fallait que le médecin légiste s'en occupe en priorité. Elle laissa Callen avec Marty et entra dans la maison où Kensi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras d'un Sam qui ne paraissait pas réalisé ce qui se passait.

Elle se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Granger.

Flashback

- C'est une sacrée bonne équipe que vous avez là !

- Honnêtement, je dirais que c'est mon équipe de choc !

- Ca doit être de plus en plus difficile de les envoyer sur le terrain sans être sûr qu'ils vont revenir.

- Ils reviennent à chaque fois Owen, jusqu'au jour...où il ne reviennent pas.

Marty Deeks ne reviendrait pas et Hetty pouvait s'en vouloir énormément, ça ne changerai rien.

Le corps du jeune homme fut transporter en ambulance peu après et le Docteur Sanders, commença son autopsie. Ce n'était pas difficile de constater que la cause de la mort était par balle et qu'il était mort presque immédiatement. Au moins, il pourrait dire au NCIS que leur collègue n'avait pas souffert même si évidemment ça n'enlevait rien à la peine.

Les balles étaient toutes de même calibre, 9mm. Il n'avait pas été torturer ce qui laissait entendre à une exécution pure et simple. La personne qui a fait ça, était pressé. En revanche, il n'y a aucune trace ADN ou de quoique ce soit d'autre qui pourrait les mener vers une piste.

Hetty n'était pas ravie d'apprendre ce dernier point et c'était peu dire. G ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle qui semblait posséder un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Il l'avait accompagner laissant Sam seul avec Kensi. La jeune femme qui avait finit par s'endormir épuisée d'avoir tant pleurer, mais même dans le sommeil la douleur était présente, ce qui n'était en rien reposant.

Sam avait prévenu Michelle qu'il ne rentrerait pas cette nuit ne pouvant laisser sa collègue toute seule ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Elle avait été bouleversé d'apprendre la mort de Deeks, et elle chérissait chaque jour, chaque minutes et chaque secondes passés avec Sam mais parfois la vie ne laissait qu'un court moment de répit. Et c'était parfaitement injuste.

Kensi se réveilla dans la nuit en larmes, elle n'avait pas réellement cesser de pleurer et Sam se demandait combien de temps elle allait tenir à ce rythme là. Il s'approcha d'elle sans rien dire, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose pour la rassurer.

- Il est mort Sam, il est vraiment partit. Quand je ferme les yeux je le revois comme... . Elle éclata en sanglot. Et quand je les gardes ouvert, cette image ne me quitte pas. Reprit-elle.

Il l'a prît dans ses bras, alors que la jeune femme était reprise d'une crise de larmes incessante pour finir par s'endormir à nouveau. Mais au vue de sa posture et de son visage crispé, il devinait sans mal que le cauchemar ne la quittait pas. Il s'installa une nouvelle fois sur le fauteuil et veilla sa jeune collègue, qu'il considérait comme une petite soeur.

Au petit matin, il se leva pour prépare le petit déjeuner ; il n'avais quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, Kensi se réveillant souvent en sursaut. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit vide ; elle déambula tel un zombie jusqu'a la cuisine où l'odeur qui en émanait l'interpella.

- Kensi ! Comment tu te sens ? S'inquièta-t-il, arrêtant ce qu'il faisait.

- Comment je vais, je ne sais pas ; je ne sais plus. Finit-elle par dire après quelques minutes de silence.

- J'ai préparé un bon dej' ; tu sais que je cuisine super bien. Se vanta-t-il pour essayer de lui changer les idées.

- Je n'ai pas faim mais c'est gentil. Répondit-elle

Puis elle alla se poster dans le canapé et alluma la télé, se plongeant dans une émission ridicule mais Sam n'était pas dupe.

- Kensi, tu dois prendre soin de toi. Contra-t-il, alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle.

- Ah quoi bon ! J'en peux plus Sam, je...j'ai perdue mon père et Jack m'a laissé et...avec Marty, j'ai bêtement cru que ça serait différent mais la fin est la même, je l'ai perdue. Avoua-t-elle, la voix rauque d'avoir tant pleuré.

- Kensi, je ne peux pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Marty refuserait de te voir ainsi et tu le sais bien au fond de toi.

- Oui je sais, il ne voudrait pas ça mais ça m'est égal ce qu'il souhaite, il n'est plus là ; il ne me verra pas de toute façon.

Sam ne savait plus quoi dire pour l'a dissuader, il avait peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise et en même temps il se dit qu'a sa place, enfin il ne le sait pas mais peut-être aurait-il la même réaction.

- Sam, je ne vais pas me suicider mais je n'ai plus envie d'être heureuse. Affirma-t-elle. Pas sans lui.

Soudain le téléphone de Sam se mit a biper, c'était Callen.

- Oui G ?

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- C'est compliqué, tu as du nouveau ?

- Quoi, c'est compliqué ? Je veux savoir !

- G, elle a perdue l'homme quelle aime, évidemment que ça ne va pas.

- Ouais, euh, ont a rien pour enquêter à part retourner au LAPD et tout mettre sans dessus-dessous, ce qui me tente bien ; on a pas de piste.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? On doit le retrouver G.

- Je sais moi non plus je ne veux pas laisser en liberté le fumier qui a tué Deeks.

- Ok alors toi et moi on va tout mettre sans dessus-dessous. Décida Sam

Il raccrocha sans même attendre de réponse et composa un numéro.

- Nell, tu peux venir chez Kensi, je dois m'absenter ?

- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Kensi qui avait assister aux différents échanges, sentait bien que G et Sam préparait un truc et que c'est pour ça que Nell venait, pour ne pas qu'elle les suives.

- Toi et G, vous allez faire quoi ?

- Rien du tout. Mentit-il.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, si tu as appelé Nell, c'est pour qu'elle me surveille. Soupçonna-t-elle

- Je dirais plutôt pour qu'elle veille sur toi. Je dois passer à l'OSP, puis chez moi pour me changer et je ne voulais pas que tu reste toute seule.

Elle ne rétorqua rien et retourna dans le canapé. Lorsque Nell arriva, Kensi ne daigna pas bouger. Il suffit d'un regard avec Sam pour que Nell comprenne la situation. Elle arriva prêt de Kensi avec un bol de céréales.

- Je reviens vite. Dit Sam avant de sortir.

Il se dirigea vers le LAPD où Callen venait d'arriver. Ils sont entrés là-dedans tel deux furies posséder.

- Oh ! Vous êtes pas bien vous deux ! S'imposa un policier.

- Qui a appelé Marty Deeks avant-hier soir ? Cria Sam.

- On vous l'a déjà dit, on ne sait pas. Se défendit celui qui venait de s'interposer.

- Mais nous pensons que ce n'est pas la vérité. Un ou plusieurs d'entre vous sont au courant, pire, peut-être même complice. Accusa Callen.

- Nous ne partirons pas d'ici sans avoir obtenue une réponse qui nous convienne. Affirma Sam.

- Vous allez partir parce qu'on ne sait rien et que vous n'avez aucun droit. Répliqua le détective Jeff Versey.

- On va rester parce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais eu de respect pour Deeks alors qu'il vous surpassait largement et qu'il mérite que l'on retrouve le pourri qui l'a tué ! S'énerva Sam. Vous êtes une bande de lâche, incapable de protéger les votres et la mort d'un flic ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid. Etes-vous donc tant que ça semblable à ceux que vous pourchassez. Accusa-t-il.

- Je ne vous permet pas, ça suffit ; si vous voulez fouillez les lieux revenez avec un mandat ! Clama Versey.

Sam commença à partir puis se retourna vivement échappant au contrôle de Callen et envoya un violent coup de poing dans la machoire de Versey qui s'écroula au sol, sonné.

- Merde Sam ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Se soucia-t-il.

- Je...je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il à demi conscient de son geste.

Puis il fit volte face suivie rapidement de G sous les regards outrés des policiers présents.

Callen conduisait jusqu'à l'OSP, Sam restait silencieux pourtant l'ont pouvait sentir la rage qui émanait de lui. D'ailleurs à peine arriver, il sortit en trombe et se dirigea vers le gymnase où il se défoula sur le punching ball sans même avoir revêti les gants. Callen le regardait sans s'imposer, son ami avait besoin d'extérioriser. Passer la nuit a veiller Kensi après avoir vu le corps de Marty n'avait pas du être facile. Sans compter qu'il avait dû refouler sa peine et que là, elle ressurgissait décuplé, en rage.

Les exploits des deux agents dans les bureaux de la police de Los-Angeles avaient rapidement été rapporté à la directrice du NCIS, Hetty Lange. Elle les avaient réellement envoyé au diable soutenant ses agents. Mais maintenant que la communication était coupé, elle devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient leurs torts, surtout Sam qui n'aurait jamais dû frapper Versey, celui-ci qui n'oubliera certainement pas ça.

Malgré tout dans la journée le lieutenant Bates débarqua à l'OSP avec une quantité de document non-négligeable. Ceux-ci contenait, l'intégralité des communications téléphoniques passé ce jour-là ; même les personnels. Il voulait à tout prix, que ne pèse plus aucun soupçons sur ses gars mais il souhaitait vraiment qu'on retrouve celui qui avait tué un des meilleurs flics de la ville. Si Marty n'était pas respecté de tout le monde, le lieutenant Bates en revanche l'a toujours beaucoup apprécier.

Hetty, Callen et Sam devaient au moins reconnaître l'effort pratiqué en vue de leur dernière mésaventure avec le LAPD. Sam ne plaisantait tout de même qu'a moitié en affirmant qu'il reviendrait si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Bates lui avait lancé un regard noir et était partit.

Après cette histoire plus ou moins réglés G eut besoin d'avoir une conversation avec son équipier.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de les menacer de cette façon Sam.

- Quoi tu les soutiens, ils n'ont pas bouger le petit doigt, il est mort parce que l'un d'entre eux a eu besoin d'aide et cette personne n'est même pas capable de le reconnaître !

- Oui sans doute parce que cette personne est probablement complice et on va finir par trouver. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux agir ainsi simplement pour soulager ta peine.

- Je sais G, mais c'est plus fort que moi quand je les vois méprisant ; ça me rend dingue. Je veux dire... pendant longtemps, j'ai pris Deeks pour un imcompétent parce qu'il n'était que flic et je me suis gourré sur toute la ligne. Il est devenu un véritable ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi ces gens ont si peu de respect pour lui. Avoua Sam

- Il me manque aussi, rien ne sera pareil sans lui. cette spontanéité...

- Et sa façon de tout prendre à la légère, ses blagues moisie mais drôle justement pour ça. Coupa Sam

- Sa façon d'aimer la vie même avant d'être avec Kensi.

- C'était un battant, il méritait une meilleure vie ; oui il me manque. Admit Sam qui n'avait put empêcher ses larmes de se faire voir.

Le silence prit place entre les deux hommes, ce n'était pas dans leur nature de montrer leur faiblesse mais Deeks avait su prendre une place tellement importante dans leur vie. Chacun se remémorant des moments passés avec le jeune homme. Hetty n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène et sêcha une larme solitaire, l'agent Callen avait raison rien ne serait plus pareil désormais.

Nell quant à elle avait réussie non sans mal a faire manger Kensi, sauf que celle-ci semblait ne pas supporter la nourriture. Nell était au courant du malaise de sa collègue la veille en voyant Marty mais là, c'était différent. Kensi mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, Nell douta mais ne dit rien restant auprès de son amie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui dire ce qu'ils avaient découvert sans quelle ne réagisse comme Sam et Callen quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle était sur le point de se lancer quand ceux-ci arrivèrent accompagner d'Hetty et Eric. En les voyants Kensi comprit à moitié que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

Ils se sont tous installés à ses côtés et déjà elle bouillonnait de rage, c'était mélangé dans sa tête, la peine était toujours aussi présente mais la colère renforçait un peu plus ce mal-être.

- L'agent Deeks a été abattu par des balles de 9mm, il n'a pas souffert ; en revanche l'assassin n'a rien laisser qui puisse nous conduire à lui...

- Alors quoi vous comptez abandonnez ! S'écria Kensi en se levant.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça Melle Blye. Le LAPD nous a confié leur relevé téléphonique personnel et professionnel, il faut que nous cherchions par là.

- Très bien qu'attendons nous, alors ? Demanda Kensi.

- J'me doutais que tu dirais ça, alors j'ai tout apporté. Renchérit Eric.

- Non Mr Beales, il faut que nous parlions tout d'abords ; pour demain. J'ai moi-même préparé les funérailles de Mr Deeks mais je pense que vous souhaitez y ajouté votre touche personnel. Affirma Hetty en s'adressant à Kensi.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez fait ce qu'il faut Hetty, je vous fait confiance. Dit-elle juste.

Ils ont mangé ensemble et se sont plonger dans les dossiers apporté par Bates. Kensi se leva rapidement et couru jusqu'au toilette, cette fois-ci Nell cru comprendre mais encore une fois, elle garda ça pour elle ; préférant être seule avec Kensi pour en parler. D'ailleurs personne ne dit mot à ce sujet. La nuit était déjà bien tombé quand Hetty se leva pour rentrer chez-elle.

- Hetty, vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir. Dit Kensi

- Reposez vous Melle Blye, la journée de demain sera difficile. Conseilla Hetty avant de partir.

Alors qu'ils se remettaient à bûcher, Kensi affirma être fatigué ; Hetty avait raison et alla se coucher.

Les autres restèrent un moment silencieux et très rapidement ils purent entendre les sanglots de la jeune femme, Nell se leva et fut interrompue par les garçons.

- Non laisse-là.

- Elle a besoin d'être seule. Ajouta Sam.

- Je m'inquiète, elle a été trois fois malade depuis ce qui s'est passé. Contra Nell.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait devenir anorexique ? Questionna Eric.

- C'est possible après ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin.

- Comme quoi ? Se soucia la petite brune.

- Elle a juste dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être heureuse, c'est vague mais ça me fait peur. Admit-il.

- Oh, je vois. A vrai dire, je pensais à autre chose mais tu as sans doute raison et on va devoir l'aider ; c'est grave si elle s'enfonce là-dedans.

Personne ne releva se contentant d'aquiescer d'un hôchement de tête. Sam, G et Eric sont rentrés chez eux alors que Nell restait sur place. La journée du lendemain serait particulièrement éprouvante. Et bien qu'ils lui ait conseillé de la laissé, Nell ne put s'empêcher de se glisser dans la chambre et de se coucher prêt de son amie.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Trouver la force d'avancer!

Voici donc la suite, même si j'ai l'impression que ma fic n'a pas su trouver ses lecteurs... . En espérant que ça vous plaise ...encore.

merci virginie06 pour ton com.

Précédemment ...

- Je m'inquiète, elle a été trois fois malade depuis ce qui s'est passé. Contra Nell.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait devenir anorexique ? Questionna Eric.

- C'est possible après ce qu'elle m'a dit ce matin.

- Comme quoi ? Se soucia la petite brune.

- Elle a juste dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être heureuse, c'est vague mais ça me fait peur. Admit-il.

- Oh, je vois. A vrai dire, je pensais à autre chose mais tu as sans doute raison et on va devoir l'aider ; c'est grave si elle s'enfonce là-dedans.

Personne ne releva se contentant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Sam, G et Eric sont rentrés chez eux alors que Nell restait sur place. La journée du lendemain serait particulièrement éprouvante. Et bien qu'ils lui ait conseillé de la laissé, Nell ne put s'empêcher de se glisser dans la chambre et de se coucher prêt de son amie.

Chapitre 3 : Trouver la force d'avancer !

Le lendemain matin,

Kensi se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar, elle était déboussolée mais Nell était présente.

- Kensi ! Je suis là, ça va aller. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait rassurante.

Kensi fixa son amie de longues minutes avant de réaliser.

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'est vrai ; il est mort ! Souffla-t-elle horrifiée.

- Oh Kensi, ma puce ! S'écria Nell en la prenant fermement dans ses bras.

Soudain Kensi se sentit mal et sortit rapidement de l'emprise de son amie pour aller vider son estomac ; encore une fois, pensa Nell. Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment mais il fallait le faire avant que cela empire. Elle attendit patiemment dans la cuisine que la jeune femme se décide à sortir, cherchant comment aborder le sujet.

Elle prépara un semblant de petit dej' même si elle se doutait bien que Kensi ne voudrait pas y toucher. Celle-ci apparut quelques minutes plus tard.

- Merci Nell, d'être rester.

- C'est normal voyons, tu es mon amie et tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin de parler.

- Je sais mais non, je n'ai pas très envie... ni très faim d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-elle après avoir remarqué les assiettes.

- Kensi, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire mais tu dois arrêter de te faire du mal ainsi. Tenta Nell.

- Quoi ! Tu veux que j'oublie Marty, du jour au lendemain ? S'écria Kensi qui avait pris de travers les paroles de son amie.

- Bien sûr que non, je parle du fait que tu... que tu te force a ne rien garder, je veux dire tu mange rien et le peux tu ... enfin ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, d'agir ainsi. Bafouilla Nell.

Kensi resta interdite quelques minutes avant de comprendre de quoi son amie voulait parler.

- Oh Nell, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ; ce n'est pas délibéré. Avoua Kensi.

Ce n'est pas délibéré, cette fin de phrase tournait inlassablement dans la tête de Nell. Ca veut dire que ma première impression est peut-être la bonne, réalisa-t-elle.

- Oh pardon, j'ai cru que tu faisais pour enfin pour oublier la douleur l'a remplacé par une autre. Confia Nell.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer. Rétorqua Kensi.

- Je pense tout de même que tu devrais consulter un médecin, par précaution.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, crois moi Nell, je ne suis pas malade.

Nell ne répondit rien et se promit de trouver un moment pour prendre un rendez-vous le plus tôt possible pour Kensi qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sont préparés, puis Sam arriva pour les conduire sur le lieu de la cérémonie. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Eric, G, Hetty et Nate même Owen Granger était présent. La mère de Kensi arriva seule et se dirigea vers sa fille. Il y avait de nombreux membres de la police ce qui énervait Sam, considérant qu'il n'avait pas à être là.

A La mémoire de Marty Deeks, lieutenant de police puis membre du NCIS.

(Pearl Harbor - Brothers a écouter en même temps)

- La vie est un long chemin remplit d'obstacle, la vie nous offres les joies et les peines. Si l'on possède en soit la force et l'amour ont peut tout surmonter. Cet homme a parcouru sa vie avec courage et sans jamais baissé les bras. Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour vous parler de lui, c'est pour ça que j'appel ses proches à venir nous en apprendre plus. Déclara le maître de cérémonie.

Hetty se leva la première et se dirigea vers le pupitre. Elle regarda attentivement l'assemblée quelques instants, l'émotion était perceptible sur son visage.

- Marty était un agent incroyable, je l'ai moi-même repéré très vite. Il avait cette lueur au fond du regard, celle d'un battant et c'est ce qu'il est toujours. Au delà du courage, il était profondément bon, toujours là pour ses amis, toujours prêt a accomplir son devoir avec vigueur. Très peu d'entre-vous connaissent son passé, mais je peux vous affirmer qu'avec ce qu'il a vécu, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir de nôtre côté. Il restera dans nôtre cœur et dans nos mémoire... il me manquera beaucoup. Avoua-t-elle enfin, laissant une larme s'échapper.

G, Sam, Nell, Eric et Nate se sont regardés, ils étaient abasourdi de voir leur patronne pleurer ; mais après la scène de l'hôpital G devait admettre que ce n'était pas improbable. Quant aux autres, ils savaient bien que leur patronne tenait à eux.

Sam se leva à son tour nerveux à l'idée d'exprimer son ressenti devant tant de personne, inconnu qui plus est mais c'était nécessaire... pour Marty.

- Marty avait toujours le sourire, au début je me suis trompé sur lui avant de comprendre que ce sourire était un moyen pour lui d'avancer envers et contre-tout. C'était un flic hors pair, comme il en existe peu. Il aimait la vie autant que celle-ci avait pu le briser par le passé, ça s'appelle la rage de vivre. Je lui dois beaucoup, sans lui je ne serais probablement pas là, c'était mon ami...c'est mon ami et qui que soit le pourri qui l'a envoyé ici alors je promet là, maintenant... Marty je vais le retrouver. Déclara-t-il en retournant rapidement à sa place pour cacher son malaise.

Ce fût au tour de G de rendre hommage au jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, je crois que tout à déjà été dit. Que ce soit le courage, la force, l'honnêteté, la sincérité et l'amour ; oui il avait toute ces qualités et bien plus encore. Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille et la sienne n'était pas un exemple avant de se retrouver seul, nous nous ressemblons par bien des côtés mais il y a une chose que lui n'a jamais perdu, c'est l'espoir. Et c'est cette qualité qui lui a permis de connaître le bonheur véritable. Il est un exemple pour moi et je resterais fidèle à sa mémoire. Conclut-il en retournant près des autres.

Nate, Eric et Nell sont aussi passé par le pupitre confiant leur ressenti et parlant de Marty comme un héros, ce qu'il est au final. Un homme bon qui se bat pour rétablir la justice au quotidien. Owen Granger s'y présenta également confiant que le peu de temps qu'il avait passé auprès de l'agent avait été bénéfique, il avait vu ses qualités et n'en doutait pas, il était impulsif et spontané mais ça le rendait encore plus dangereux avait-il confié que c'était un réel atout.

Puis Kensi se retrouva devant tout le monde soutenue par sa mère. Que devait-elle dire ? Elle ne savait plus. Le silence dura au moins cinq minutes avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne ses esprits.

- Marty avait ce don de vous énervez et... de vous faire rire la seconde suivante. Il me poussait toujours dans... dans mes limites et je le détestait quand j'ai finit par... par comprendre que c'était de l'amour. ...Tout a été beaucoup plus clair à partir de là, pour nous deux. On étaient heureux ensemble et... aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là. Et je...je voulais juste lui dire que je suis... désolé mais je n'aurais pas... sa force, je sais ce qu'il aurait voulu... mais je n'en suis pas capable. Alors Marty ! Pardonne-moi !... Mais sans toi... c'est trop dur ! Clama-t-elle difficilement, les sanglots s'engouffrant en elle, un peu plus à chaque mot.

Sam vint aider Julia à ramener Kensi à sa place. La maman voulait remercier Deeks de lui avoir ramener sa fille près d'elle mais la cérémonie touchait à sa fin ; alors elle leva la tête vers le ciel et souffla un merci empreint de reconnaissance.

Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire sur Marty même les flics qui avaient des apprioris sur lui, certains même eurent honte de leurs comportement et ça ne changerait rien désormais mais la mémoire de cet homme serait respecté et honoré.

Puis la tombe fut recouverte de terre après que des centaines de fleurs aient été déposés. Des coups de feux ont retentis comme le veut la tradition et le silence fît place avant que chacun ne partent de leurs côtés.

Les membres du NCIS se retrouvèrent à l'OSP. Il manquait quelqu'un ici, ça se sentait tout de suite. Le rayon de soleil de Kensi avait disparu, le clown de l'équipe, celui qui pouvait tout dédramatiser en quelques secondes n'était pas là, n'y serait plus jamais.

Ils ont passés le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Nell, Eric, Sam et G s'étaient remis a inspecter les dossiers du LAPD. Ils avaient décidés de passer la soirée ensemble sur place. Kensi était là sans y être vraiment. Elle voulu sortir prendre l'air mais soudainement prise de vertige, elle s'évanouie sous les yeux du reste de l'équipe, Sam la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'atteigne complètement le sol.

- Kensi ! Répond-moi ! S'écria-t-il.

- J'appel un médecin. Déclara Nell tout en prenant le téléphone et de s'y atteler.

Elle avait des doutes sur ce qui venait de se produire et savait que le médecin serait plus rapide que l'ambulance.

Ce qui était véridique, puisque 5 minutes plus tard ; le docteur Stevens était à l'entrée du bureau.

- Tu as fais vite, suis-moi. Indiqua Nell.

Le docteur se pencha sur Kensi, après avoir eu une conversation avec Nell. Elle lui fit les soins qu'elle jugea adéquat. La jeune femme souffrait d'un manque de glycémie. Elle donna a Kensi un fortifiant et lui fit une prise de sang. La jeune femme était toujours inconsciente sur le canapé mais le docteur affirmait qu'elle reprendrait vite connaissance. Elle laissa des vitamines qu'elle devrait prendre toute les heures à partir de son réveil et conseillait de bien s'alimenter.

- Pourquoi lui avoir fait une prise de sang ? L'interpella G

- Pour confirmer un doute mais je dois en parler avec elle, j'aurais les résultats demain. Nell je te fais confiance pour me l'amener à mon cabinet. Répondit-elle.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle trouverai bien un moyen pour forcer Kensi.

Le Docteur Stevens partie peu après laissant l'équipe veiller sur la jeune femme qui reprit connaissance 1h30 plus tard. Nell lui expliqua brièvement la situation omettant volontairement la prise de sang. Elle lui dit qu'elle devait la voir le lendemain. Kensi opina trop fatiguée pour protester, elle prit ses cachets et retomba dans le sommeil ; qui bien évidemment était ponctuer de cauchemars.

Le lendemain,

La journée passa d'une manière bien étrange. G et Sam était plongé dans le travail pour ne penser à rien d'autre de toute évidence. Kensi et Nell avaient passés la journée entre filles puis avaient rendu visite au docteur. Kensi se sentait stressée se demandant ce que le docteur voulait d'elle ; de ce qu'elle avait compris, elle avait succombé a un manque de sucre. Pas de quoi s'affolé, enfin elle l'espérait... ou pas.

- Bonjour Mlle Blye, prenez place. Accueilla le docteur.

- Je...quelque chose ne va pas avec moi ?

- Je vous ais fait une prise de sang hier parce que Nell avait des doutes qui se sont avérés fondés. Mlle Blye, j'ais appris ce que vous vivez actuellement...

- Dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas. Coupa Kensi.

- Vous allez bien Mlle Blye mais vous êtes enceintes, depuis presque 1 mois.

- Quoi ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, comment j'aurais...enfin je sais mais je...c'est juste, NON !

- Vous ne comptez pas le garder ?

- Non ! Il n'a plus de père ce bébé, je ne veux pas ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Il ne connaîtra pas son père, je le conçois mais vous pourrez lui dire quel homme il était et n'oubliez pas que ce bébé est ce qu'il vous reste de l'homme que vous aimez. Dans cette condition, je vous conseille de longuement réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Déclara le docteur.

- Oui, euh merci Docteur ; je peux partir ?

- Oui, mais revenez me voir pour me faire part de votre décision et ensuite on verra ensemble, d'accord.

- Oui ! Au-revoir, Docteur.

Kensi sortie du bureau et passa devant Nell comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Kensi ! Elle a dit quoi ?

- Je...j'attend...

- Un bébé ? Coupa Nell.

Kensi acquiesça sans trop y croire.

- C'est génial ! S'écria Nell.

- Tu crois...parce que moi, je ne suis pas sûre.

- Deeks aurait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde et même s'il n'est plus là pour en profiter, cet enfant mérite de vivre ; il est le fruit de votre amour Kensi.

- Je sais que tu as raison mais tu crois vraiment que je suis capable d'élevé toute seule un enfant ?

- Tu ne seras jamais seule. Ta mère et nous l'équipe, jamais on te lâchera. C'est ta décision mais ne l'a prend pas trop vite au risque de regretter.

Quelques part dans le monde

Un homme se trouvait devant une vitre à regarder des médecins travailler sur son grand projet, le plus secret et probablement le plus fou. Des centaines de patients étaient dans ce labo mais leur consentement n'étaient pas flagrant, agacé de ne pas connaître l'évolution des scientifiques, il entra et croisa des yeux bleus qui le fixait intensément avec une haine évidente.

- Alors comment ça se passe ?

- Les sujets sont plus ou moins réceptif, Monsieur mais celui-là, le numéro 18 résiste encore.

- Faite ce qu'il faut mais je veux des résultats rapidement. Dit-il en fixant le patient.

Il avait l'avantage et comptait bien le montrer. Cet homme aussi courageux soit-il, finirait par baisser les bras ; comme les autres.

Le temps passait et l'équipe avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait aucune piste. La personne qui a appelé Deeks ce soir-là était soit un fantôme, soit très doué. Et malheureusement d'autres enquêtes prirent place, parce que les méchants n'attendent pas qu'on soit prêt pour les recevoir, c'est bien connu.

Bien sûr aucun d'entre-eux ne voulait laisser tombé mais avait-il d'autres choix ? Beaucoup de disputes avait éclaté, surtout Kensi qui ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on ne retrouve pas ce salaud et qui était intimement convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance personnel, bien qu'elle n'est pas de suspect. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs et personne n'y pouvait rien.

En revanche la discussion avec Nell deux semaine plus tôt, avait eut son effet pour Kensi qui avait décidé de garder le bébé, le fruit de son amour pour Deeks et réciproquement. Ce matin-là, elle fît part au reste de l'équipe de son état.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle des opérations quand elle déboula.

- J'ai un truc a vous dire. Je suis enceinte ! Déclara-t-elle.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, ils étaient tous très heureux pour elle, il fallait qu'elle trouve la force d'avancer et ce bébé l'y aiderai.

Elle ne serait pas seule, mais au fond ça ne suffirait jamais. Il y avait cette grande part d'elle qui était fier de porté le bébé de Marty, elle imaginait déjà un petit blond au yeux profond, comme son père et cela lui réchauffait le cœur, lorsque le soir l'absence de l'homme qu'elle aimait était trop dure a supporter.

J'espère avoir vos avis ! C'est toujours bien de savoir qu'on n'écrit pas pour personne sinon où est l'intérêt de poster ? Et puis ça aide de voir ce que vous en pensez, pour la suite !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le déserteur,

Voici une suite, il y a peu de réponse et je suis sûre que vous allez vous dire "mais elle est dingue celle-là", c'est pas le cas, du moins je crois pas. Bref, j'ai un peu trouvé mon inspiration dans un film ; ce n'est pas surnaturel, je tiens a le préciser. Et je n'y connais rien en médecine donc je m'excuse par avance si c'est quelque peu spectaculaire, on va dire.

Merci pour vos coms, et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre, pour le moment, ça va stagner un peu mais l'action va revenir, sûrement au prochain chapitre avec plus de réponse.

Je pense déjà pouvoir dire qu'il y aura 7 chapitres plus un épilogue et je vais bien sûr essayer d'être régulière dans mes publications, enfin je ne promet rien.

Bref, trève de blabla et bonne lecture !

Ce matin-là, elle fît part au reste de l'équipe de son état.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle des opérations quand elle déboula.

- J'ai un truc a vous dire. Je suis enceinte ! Déclara-t-elle.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, ils étaient tous très heureux pour elle, il fallait qu'elle trouve la force d'avancer et ce bébé l'y aiderai.

Elle ne serait pas seule, mais au fond ça ne suffirait jamais. Il y avait cette grande part d'elle qui était fier de porté le bébé de Marty, elle imaginait déjà un petit blond au yeux profond, comme son père et cela lui réchauffait le coeur, lorsque le soir l'absence de l'homme qu'elle aimait était trop dure a supporter.

Chapitre 4 : Le déserteur, une affaire à double-fond !

Kensi étant enceinte, l'équipe se retrouvait avorté de deux membres. Parce qu'il était évident, qu'elle ne prendrait aucun risque, d'ailleurs elle était particulièrement excessive lorsqu'il s'agissait du bébé. Mais personne ne faisait de commentaire, ils savaient pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

Cependant, les enquêtes se succédaient et Callen et Sam avaient besoin d'aide. Hetty fut donc obligé d'engager un nouvel agent Alec Mitchell et d'envoyer Nell sur le terrain. C'était un jeune homme brun et assez grand, il avait derrière lui un passé mystérieux et de grande qualité sur le terrain. Malgré ses talents, l'intégration ne fut pas des plus facile, personne n'étant prêt à remplacer Deeks aussi facilement.

Ce jour-là, Ils étaient à leurs bureaux. Kensi avait conservé le sien et Nell était toujours dans la salle des opérations avec Eric, juste que les équipes avaient changés. Kensi n'avait pas pris la peine d'apprendre à connaître le jeune homme se contentant de rédiger les rapports. Le silence avait pris la place des rires et des jeux entre-collègues.

Alec sentait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, il savait pourquoi et pouvait le comprendre. Pour autant ce n'était facile de travailler dans ces conditions. Il avait prît le plie du silence et plié sous le poids d'une certaine culpabilité qui de toute évidence ne lui appartenait pas, celle qui disait que sa présence était indésirable et au combien transparente. Jamais bonjour, presque pas de communications pendant les missions, parfois, il se surprenait même à avoir peur d'y rester à cause de la négligence de ses collègues. Il sentait que tôt ou tard, ça finirait par arriver ; il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre mais tout de même lorsqu'il avait accepté ce poste, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Tous sur le pont ! S'écria Eric, le sortant de ses sombres pensées.

Chacun, se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le poste d'opérations. Hetty les regardaient, elle savait que les choses allaient mal ; que ce garçon ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda G

- C'est très étrange, regardez ; vous voyez ce type ?

Ils acquièscèrent.

- C'est un marine Thunder Davenport, il a déserté mais a été repéré dans ce magasin à Los-Angeles, hier à 13h42 et dans cette banque à San-Francisco, hier à 13h42. Alors à moins qu'il se soit dédoublé...

- Il a peut-être un frère jumeau. Coupa Kensi pas du tout impressionnée.

- Ben justement, c'est pas le cas, j'ai vérifié. Se justifia Eric.

- Alors, c'est quoi ? Osa intervenir Alec.

- Bonne question, l'idée serait de le retrouver pour lui poser la question ; en tout cas l'un d'eux. Répondit Nell.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça nous concerne. Rétorqua Kensi, peu amène.

- Eh bien c'est tout de même un déserteur. Renchérit Eric.

- D'accord, G et moi on va voir dans ce magasin pour obtenir des infos supplémentaires. Informa Sam avant de sortir suivi de son acolyte.

- Devons nous allés à San-Francisco ? Questionna Alec à Nell.

- Non. Répondit une autre voix. Une équipe se charge déjà de retrouvé cet homme, là-bas.

- Bien dans ce cas, je vais faire le tour de la ville ; avec de la chance, je vais tomber dessus par hasard. Ironisa-t-il.

- Compte pas sur la chance, elle n'est jamais là où on l'attend. Affirma Kensi avant de sortir.

Hetty partie à sa suite et Alec se dirigea vers sa voiture. L'affaire n'était pas suffisament grave pour que Nell l'accompagne. Il ne croyait pas à tout ces trucs d'outre-tombe ou surnaturel mais c'était étrange. Pas de frère jumeaux, ça pouvait être un sosie après tout mais il manquait quelque chose. Oui, c'était probablement un sosie mais il sentait que ça n'avait rien de naturel, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, c'était juste une sensation.

Il avait parcouru presque 100 bornes sans jamais apercevoir leur homme. La voiture avait besoin d'essence, il s'arrêta donc dans la première station qu'il trouva qui était situé près d'un petit motel. Il devait admettre qu'il s'était bien éloigné lorsque son regard tomba sur cette personne tant recherché. Elle n'avait pas tort avec son intermède sur la chance. Comme il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre, il le suivit tout en prévenant ses collègues.

"Suspect en vue, entre la,1200 Bark Avenue et Olvera Street. Je le suis."

Voilà ce que reçu Eric au centre des opérations, il envoya immédiatement sur place Sam et Callen qui n'avaien rien obtenu du dernier endroit où Davenport avait été aperçu.

Callen et Sam empruntèrent l'autoroute pour arrivé plus rapidement à destination. Alec était toujours après Davenport, celui-ci semblait être dans un état second. Il arriva dans une impasse et Thunder se retourna vers lui et mumura.

- Pitié. Non !

- Je ne vais ... Commença à répondre Alec avant de comprendre que Thunder ne s'adressait pas à lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il sentait déjà une brulûre intense avant de s'écrouler à terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Callen et Sam qui avaient emprunté le trajet de leur collègue peu avant, le retrouvèrent inerte sur le sol. Il avait pris une balle dans le dos, Sam demanda une ambulance au plus vite, tandis que Callen ne pouvait que constater la mort du marine.

Ville de Denver, Colorado

Laboratoire de Pharmacologie. (Recherche fondamentale sur la biochimie génétique et la biologie moléculaire).

Un homme déambulait dans les couloir, fier, son projet commençait à prendre forme. Bien sûr, la fuite du dernier spécimen n'était pas prévu mais il savait que ce serait rapidement réglé. Il entra dans une chambre, où 6 de ses patients se trouvaient, même si un seul, l'interressait pour le moment. Il se dirigea vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'imagine que tu te demande si ton plan a fonctionné ? Pas vrai !

Le patient n'émit aucune réaction préférant fixer son bourreau d'un regard noir ; il savait que ça n'avait pas fonctionné et l'autre venait fêter victoire pour bien lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne sortirait.

- Il est mort, mais à mon avis tu devrais mieux choisir tes partenaires, la fiabilité de ce soldat était loin d'être exemplaire.

Toujours pas de réponse, décidément la détermination de cet homme l'agaçait sérieusement.

- Oh, j'allais oublié, j'ai assisité à des funérailles qui était particulièrement émouvante ; cette jeune femme qui affirmait ne pas pourvoir vivre sans son amour. J'aurais presque put pleurer. Tu es mort, tu m'appartiens et c'est moi qui décide, alors fais toi une raison. Déclara-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Monsieur Troy ! L'interpella un homme dans le couloir

- Docteur Walsh, que vous voulez-vous ?

- J'ai terminé les analyses, il s'avère que le patient numéro 98 souffre d'hémophilie ; je doute qu'il survive à la transplantation, Monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, il mourra ; son visage ira comme prévue sur 42. Affirma-t-il

- Mais Monsieur Troy, le cas 42 est une femme. S'interposa Walsh

- Je le sais bien. Sourit-il avant de partir pour de bon cette fois.

Le numéro 98, Tommy Lynch 23 ans, étudiant en droit à l'université de Brown était désormais condamné, il n'avait pas besoin de prendre de précaution pour celui-ci. Le patient 42, Joan Masterson 19 ans, attrapé alors qu'elle vivait dans la rue, si sa vie était un enfer avant ; il était clair que la suite risquait de ne pas être mieux.

Malcolm Walsh pouvait ou pas être d'accord avec ce genre d'expérience, son avis ne comptait pas de toute façon. Il était fasciné par l'avancé qu'avait fait son patron en matière de manipulation génétique. Il se servait de ce labo comme d'une couverture pour des expériences qui jamais ne serait accepté. C'était sa seule chance d'aller plus loin que ce que la race humaine envisage même si pour y parvenir, il fallait piétiner les droits de l'homme. Sa conscience, parce qu'il en possédait une, lui hurlait d'au moins libérer les enfants. Mais son amour pour la science occultait toute pensé cohérente. Monsieur Troy, était intelligent, il ne s'était entouré que de personne aussi cinglé et passionné que lui.

Bureau du NCIS

Callen et Sam étaient de retour à l'OSP, tandis que Hetty se trouvait seule à l'hôpital attendant des nouvelles de l'agent Mitchell. Thunder Davenport avait succombé a un simple arrêt cardiaque. Il faut savoir qu'il avait déserté sa base depuis presque un mois, pour finalement mourir dans une ruelle d'une façon plutôt naturelle. Il n'y avais pas de trace de drogue dans son organisme. Les conclusions du rapport étaient donc minces mais limpides.

Il fallait encore attendre le témoignage de l'agent Mitchell, son état était stable lorsqu'il a été transporté à l'hôpital. Cependant, la balle qui a traversé son omoplate s'est logé près de son poumon et a causé une hemorrhagie durant l'opération.

L'affaire était close, néanmoins, subsistait toujours des interrogations sur l'identité de son parfait sosie aperçu à San- Francisco. Le mystère rêgnerait puisque personne n'était parvenue a mettre la main dessus.

Toute cette histoire de ressemblance était très étrange et aucun des membres de l'équipe, n'étaient prêts a tirer un trait sans avoir eu des réponses concrètes.

Callen, voyait un lien entre l'affaire Simmons et celle-ci, infime mais pour lui, une telle coincidence était impossible ; a moins qu'il ne focalise trop son esprit sur des détails sans importance.

Davenport a été retrouvé une arme dans les mains mais sans aucune trace de poudre sur celle-ci et il ne portait pas de gants. Les faits pourrait indiquer qu'il a volontairement tirer dans le dos de l'agent qui le poursuivait. Et mourir ensuite, ça ne collait pas... . Le jeune agent n'aurait techniquement pas pu lui tourné le dos. Ce qui laissait penser que quelqu'un d'autre avait été là, cette même personne avait tiré sur Mitchell puis en avait fini avec Davenport avant de déposé l'arme sur lui. L'enquête serait close puisqu'on avait l'arme du crime et que le principal suspect était mort. Bizarre comme cela ressemblait à l'affaire Barclay, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le lendemain à l'hôpittal Alec Mitchell reprenait conscience, Hetty à son chevet. Il affirma que tout s'était passé très vite et que dans son esprit ça restait trop floue pour le moment. En revanche, il se souvint avoir remarqué l'absence de réaction chez le suspect et il pouvait affirmé que le tireur n'était pas Davenport. Au final, rien de concluant ou de nouveau. Elle le laissa se reposer et rentra à l'OSP où elle avait convié ses agents pour une réunion.

Ils attendaient tous, se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle leur fit signe de s'installer, et en silence ils obtempérèrent anxieux de la suite.

- Tout d'abords, je tiens a préciser que vous êtes des agents exceptionels. Mais dernièrement, la perte que nous avons affronter a eu un effet perceptible sur l'équipe, ce qui est normal. Ce qui l'est moins, c'est la façon que vous avez eu d'accueillir l'agent Mitchell. Aucun d'entre vous n'est responsable de ce qui vient de lui arriver mais je crois tout de même que des excuses en bonne et due forme s'impose. Lui, non plus n'est pas responsable et puis malgré la difficulté évidente, il faut absolument que vous soyez de nouveau à cent pour cent concentrer sur votre travail.

- En clair vous nous demandez d'oublier Marty et de faire comme si de rien n'était ! S'exclama Kensi

- Non, agent Blye, je ne veux surtout pas que vous l'oubliez ; personne ne le peut. Mais il est temps de faire la part des choses et si cela est trop dur pour vous, ce que je peux comprendre. Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de prendre un peu de vacances.

- Des vacances, vous vous fichez de moi ! Vous croyez que une semaine au soleil, suffira a effacé ma peine ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Rien ne peut l'effacer et il faut du temps pour apprendre a vivre avec. Simplement, si vous n'êtes pas prête a reprendre le travail ; alors je pense que des vacances serait une bonne idée.

- Si c'est pour ruminer toute seule chez moi, c'est pas la peine. Déclara-t-elle.

Tout le monde la fixait, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit ça à voix haute, ce n'était pas prévue. La colère la submergeait tellement en ce moment, qu'elle était incapable de maitriser ses émotions devant les autres et elle détestait ça.

- Melle Blye, je vous conseil vivement d'aller voir Nate et de lui parler, vous en avez incontestablement besoin.

Personne n'osait ajouter quoique ce soit, ils pourraient nier farouchement, au fond d'eux, ils savaient pertinemment qu'Hetty avait raison, aussi difficile soit-il de l'admettre.

Le directrice partie, laissant ses agents plongé dans leurs réflexions. Elle espèrait vraiment pouvoir retrouver ce qui restait de son équipe, dans le cas contraire, il serait compliqué de maintenir les choses tel qu'elles sont.

Alec avait reprit le travail un mois après. Il savait que l'enquête était mise de côté pour l'instant ; lui aussi se posait beaucoup de questions.

Il ne s'était pas attendu, pendant son séjour à l'hôpital a voir débarquer l'équipe, pourtant Callen, Sam, Nell et Eric s'étaient trouvé là. Sur leurs visages une certaine culpabilité avait remplacé l'indifférence.

Chacun d'entre-eux avaient présenté leurs excuses à leurs manières, il n'y avait rien a ajouté. Le jeune homme n'allait pas les enfoncé même s'il était persuadé qu'intégrer leur équipe n'était pas gagné, au moins désormais, ils le considérait comme un agent, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Le malaise se dissipait un peu plus de jour en jour, il savait qu'il pouvait travailler en confiance. Seule l'agent Blye ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole mais il était conscient que s'était plus délicat pour elle.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous à leur bureau respectif en pleine paperasserie, Hetty surgit. Elle leur apprit que la police de San-Francisco avait retrouvé le deuxième corps de Thunder Davenport, son sosie du moins. Le médecin légiste qui a procédé aux analyses ADN affirmait qu'il s'agissait du procureur Walt Decker mais son visage n'avait rien à voir, et il n'avait pas d'explications possible pour cet extrême changement. Où alors, quand ? Et comment ? La chirurgie esthétique avait fait de tel progrès. Non-seulement, c'était réaliste aux millimètres près mais en plus il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque traitement. Et le médecin sait bien que ce genre d'opération necessite de prendre des médicaments pour le restant de ses jours, pour éviter les rejets ; sans oublier la réeducation dont le patient n'a semble-t-il jamais eu besoin.

Ce qui n'était qu'une histoire de désertion semblait désormais comporter une importance plus profonde mais inconnu. Toute les personnes ayant connaissance de cette affaire se posait la même question : Dans quel but ? Mais la réponse n'était pas a leur porté. Le dossier classé confidentiel, restait ouvert et au-dessus de la pile des affaires non-résolue. Ils n'étaient pas dupe, un jour ou l'autre tout ça refera surface.

A suivre


End file.
